Naruto , La leyenda Teñida de Dorado
by fabianandres.reyesinostroza
Summary: ¿ que pasaria si naruto hubiera sido transportado a otra dimension ? , ¿ que cosas vivira el rubio ? , ¿ Naruto Dragon slayer ? . Todo esto y mas descubranlo aqui xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos este es mi segundo Fanfic , espero les guste a todos xD **

**Renuncia de derechos : Naruto y Fairy tail no son míos , solo me pertenece lo creado por mi xD ( Yo : algún día serán míos ...Muajajajajaja ) .**

Personaje hablando : " puerco araña puerco araña " ( Yo : a que les recuerda eso )

Personaje pensando : ( jeje este puerco no sabe que en la noche me lo comere )

**Demonio hablando : " no seas así con el puerco "**

**Demonio pensando : ( yo también quiero comer ) **

* * *

**Prologo : La leyenda teñida de amarillo :**

Nos encontramos en el valle del fin donde Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama llevaron a cabo una legendaria batalla , el valle del fin se había convertido en un campo de guerra , habían destrozos y grandes cráteres por todos lados . A lo lejos vemos 2 puntos uno naranja con rojo y otro negro con morado que se lanzaban contra el otro con sus grandes técnica para ver que ideal era el mas fuerte , si el oscuro y eterno poder de la venganza o el resplandeciente y brillante poder de la voluntad de fuego .

- **Rasengan ¡ **- dijo un chico rubio con grandes colmillos cubierto de un manto rojo y con una esfera azul y cubierta de un manto rojo y morado en su mano . Este no era nada mas ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki el ninja cabeza hueca 1# en sorprender a la gente .

- **Chidori ¡ **- dijo otro chico de pelo gris y negro largo con unas manos/alas en su espalda y una esfera negra con muchos rayos en su mano . Este era Sasuke uchiha el chico serio y vengativo .

Ambos impactaron sus técnicas contra el otro produciendo una gran colisión que formo una gran bola negra producto de las energías impactadas , naruto sabia que su técnica ganaría y no quería lastimar a su hermano/amigo pero también devia traerlo de vuelta a la aldea , naruto no sabia que hacer por lo que mantuvo el poder inicial de su rasengan que cada vez ganaba mas terreno enfureciendo a sasuke - ( como el dobe puede ser mas fuerte que yo ..es imposible ¡ ) - penso el uchiha aumentando el poder de su Chidori y provocando que el sello maldito tomara control total sobre el , el rasengan y el chidori estaban muy parejos y no parecía que hubiera un ganador mientras la esfera que los rodeaba se hacia mas grande y destruía el lugar .

- ( **Naruto ¡ ...escúchame cabeza hueca ¡ ** ) - dijo una voz en la mente del rubio que fue reconocida por este rápidamente , ese era la voz del kyubi - ky-kyubi - dijo el rubio confundido - ( **Si soy yo Gaki y te estoy hablando por la mente , escúchame tu y ese uchiha están creando un agujero negro que creara un agujero interdimencional , si esto sigue así tu y todo lo que conoces desaparecerá junto con este mundo **) - dijo en la mente del rubio el gran Zorro de las nueves colas , naruto quedo shockeado - ( Quee ¡ y ¿ que puedo hacer al respecto ? ) - dijo naruto preocupado por sus seres queridos , el zorro rápidamente le contesto - ( **Tratare de aumentar el poder de tu rasengan a un nivel mayor para que derrote la técnica de uchiha ...pero ...corre el riesgo de que mueras por agujero interdimencional ...y también de que te vallas a otra dimensión **) - dijo el zorro con clara preocupación , naruto quedo confundido ante la actitud de su prisionero - ( no importa lo que pase ...yo no quiero que mis seres queridos sufran ) - dijo el rubio con determinación , el kyubi quedo sorprendido al ver la determinación del rubio y no pudo contener la nostalgia al pensar en Rikudou sennin pero recordó la situación a si que hizo a un lado su nostalgia y le dio mas chakra al rasengan y controlando la energía para que no matara a naruto o al uchiha , sasuke se sorprendió al ver que rápidamente su chidori perdía terreno y con su chakra actual no podría ganarle al rubio , el uchiha trato de tener mas control sobre el sello maldito para conseguir poder pero perdio su concentracion sobre su técnica y se disipo siendo impactado por la técnica del rubio en el pecho provocando que fuera lanzado lejos hacia unas rocas y callera semi-inconsciente al piso .

Naruto por el cansancio y su falta de chakra no pudo mas y quedo inconsciente quedando aun atrapado en el agujero negro que se rompió lanzando lejos al rubio , el agujero se transformo creando un portal interdimencional que atraía hacia si mismo a todos lo que havia cerca , el rubio al estar muy cerca empezaba a ser arrastrado mientras el kyubi en el interior del rubio se ponía nervioso ante la idea de que muriera el rubio así que tomo posesión del cuerpo de naruto saco 2 brazos hechos de chakra para agarrarse y no caer en el portal que se hacia mas fuerte conforme se tragaba mas cosas , el kyubi inconscientemente dejo que un poco de su chakra fuera absorbido por el gran portal generando que este se cerrara un poco - ( **ehh ? ...valla al parecer si mi chakra entra en el portal este se cierra un poco ...al parecer mi energía y mi chakra son tan grandes que al entrar en el portal lo cierran ya que la dimensión que fue abierta tiene otra energía predominante y no esta creada para aguantar el chakra **) - dijo el zorro en la mente del chico , el zorro soltó un poco mas de chakra cerrando cada vez mas el portal , solo faltaba un poco mas para cerrarlo cuando un kunai impacto en el brazo de chakra haciendo que el kyubi perdiera la concentración y fuera absorbido por el portal , lo ultimo que vio fue al uchiha con su mano extendida y callendo inconsciente .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto recién despertaba de su inconsciencia y observo el lugar topándose con lo que parecía una habitación de color negro y morado con un vacío alrededor que no parecía tener fin - ehh que pe-pero ...esto no es konoha ¿ donde estoy ? - dijo naruto confundido al ver el extraño lugar , por un momento pensó en estar en su sub-consciente pero luego desecho esa idea ya que de ser su sub-consciente estaria el kyubi y esas largas alcantarillas - ( **estamos en un cubo dimensional ...quedamos atrapados entre la dimensión que conoces y en la que vamos a ir **) - dijo el kyubi con enojo , naruto no sabia a que se devia esa actitud por lo que decidió preguntar - Nee ...¿ kyubi a que se debe esa actitud ? - dijo el rubio confuso y curioso - y también dime como fue que llegamos aquí - dijo el rubio desesperado por saber la respuesta y también por salir de ese lugar tan vacío , kyubi solo suspiro y empezó a relatar como fue quedaron aquí y a que se devia su enojo .

**Flash Back :**

Kyubi se había descuidado y distraído por el kunai del uchiha causando que naruto y el fueran tragados por ese portal - ( **kk rayos de seguir así naruto y yo moriremos por tener chakra **) - dijo kyubi viendo como el rubio recibia cortes en el cuerpo y partes de su cuerpo eran quemadas por extrañas energía mientras ambos cruzaban por un lugar negro y azul arrastrados hacia el frente rápidamente - ( **no queda opción debo hacer algo ...Lo tengo ¡ **) - dijo el kyubi rodeando al rubio en una esfera roja y creando al frente y a tras del rubio unas paredes de chakra simulando a un cubo rojo carmesí , lentamente las paredes se cerraban curando las heridas y quemaduras del rubio , el cubo se suprimió por completo enviando al rubio de konoha y al kyubi a una dimensión cuadrada infinita - ( **Rayos y ahora como saldremos de este lugar **) - dijo el kyubi tomando control del cuerpo del rubio con su chakra y un poco de su espíritu rompiendo un sello en el sub-consciente apareciendo 2 presencias , una era un hombre de pelo rubio como el de naruto pero mas largo , le llegaba a el cuello y era mas salvaje , tenia una capa blanca con flamas rojas y un chaleco jounin de konoha con un traje como los de Gai y rock lee pero en color azul y con el signo de Uzu y una banda en la cabeza , tenia alrededor de 31 o 33 años . Este era el mismísimo Yondaime hokage que había sellado al kyubi y se había convertido en el hombre mas rápido del mundo gracias a su famoso jutsu .

La otra era una mujer linda y hermosa que tenia alrededor de 31 o 34 años , usaba un delantal verde y una camisa celeste , usaba una banda ninja en su brazo . Esta era Kushina uzumaki la denominada Muerte roja que se decía era la persona mas Fuerte en el mundo incluso mas que Tsunade .

- **Ohh genial , solo esto me faltaba **- dijo el kyubi molesto viendo a minato y a kushina que al verlo se prepararon para atacarlo - ¿ Que le has hecho a nuestro hijo kyubi ? - dijo kushina enojada y golpeando el piso - no dejaremos que tomes posición de su cuerpo - dio minato en posición de pelea , el kyubi solo suspiro y explico la situación en la que estaban con el rubio y también lo que paso acerca de la pelea en el valle del fin y la vida que vivió el rubio , minato quedo sorprendido por como naruto lucho fervientemente tan solo por una promesa y también decepcionado de la gente de konoha por tratar mal a naruto en vez de cumplir su ultimo deseo antes de morir , kushina estaba hecha una fiera y solo quería matar uno por uno a los civiles de konoha - así que eso es lo que paso ... - dijo minato con decepción - **si pero ahora el problema es saber como saldremos con el Gaki de esta **- dijo el kyubi con tono molesto y preocupado - eso se puede arreglar - dijo minato sonriendo y haciendo sellos , al terminar posesionó sus manos en el piso creando 2 rejas grandes - aquí contendrán el chakra tuyo y el de naruto y aqui contendremos nuestro chakra para estar con naruto - dijo minato sonriendo - al tener tu chakra trataras de cambiar tu chakra a la energía predominante de la dimensión en la que iban y luego nosotros controlaremos la energía espiritual y física con fuuinjutsu para que naruto aun pueda ocupar su chakra al igual que tu - dijo kushina sonriendo ante el plan , en definitiva era muy bueno ...solo quedaba esperar que funcionara - **ok estoy de acuerdo ...pero ¿ por que debería haber una jaula para ustedes ? **- dijo el kyubi sin interés en que ellos estuvieran en su territorio ( Yo : pero es la mente de naruto . Ikki : cállate que se pone bueno ) - TU TERRITORIO TE RECUERDO QUE ESTE LUGAR ES EL SUB-CONSCIENTE DE MI HIJO - dijo kushina enfadada y golpeando un barrote de la reja del kyubi rompiéndola en pedazos - **po-por eso digo que pueden quedarse jeje **- dijo el kyubi nervioso , kushina asintió feliz y se fue junto con minato que por si acaso se había cubierto de muchos sellos de barrera que luego los desecho rápidamente ( Yo : de donde los saco ...bueno por algo es el mas rápido del mundo . Ikki : ahora te das cuenta ¬¬ ) .

**Fin Flash Back :**

Naruto asintió cuando luego se dio cuenta de lo que decía el zorro - Me estas diciendo que soy hijo del Rayo amarillo y de la muerte roja ¡ - dijo naruto totalmente shockeado y sorprendido , mientras el kyubi lo miraba (están en el sub-consciente ) - **acaso nunca lo dedujiste , el pelo rubio , ojos azules , demonios eres una copia de el ¬¬ **- dijo el kyubi como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo , el rubio quedo pensativo ya que era verdad que a veces pensaba tener un parentesco con el yondaime pero nunca pensó que seria su hijo - ¿ por que me encerraron en ti entonces ? - dijo el rubio triste y con la cabeza agacha , el kyubi con una des su colas abrazo al rubio e hizo que este lo mirara - **Veraz hace mucho tiempo yo estuve encerrado en Mito uzumaki .. ella al envejecer devia dar el kyubi a otro carcelero por lo que sellaron al kyubi en tu madre que para que tuviera mas protección la mandaron a konoha , luego de que kushina se fuera uzu fue atacado y destruida dejando a kushina como la única sobreviviente del clan que se conoce , luego ella conoció a tu padre y ambos se enamoraron y tu madre quedo embarazada , tu padre sabia que al estar embarazada el sello se debilitaría y yo escaparía por lo que cuando naciste el mantuvo el sello intacto aunque ocurrió algo malo cuando un tipo enmascarado ataco a tu madre y a tu padre en busca del kyubi , tu padre peleo con el y gano pero el enmascarado ya me había liberado y controlado con su sharingan provocando que destruyera konoha y me sellarán en ti , ellos confiaban en que tu podrías detenerme para que no destruyera konoha **- dijo el kyubi viendo al rubio que sonrió por lo bajo y luego levanto su cara mostrando una mirada de determinación y una sonrisa de felicidad - kyubi sera mejor que partamos a esa dimensión - dijo naruto con una ferviente determinación , si la determinación se manifestara como el chakra este seria 100% visible y cubriría todo el vacío eso lo daba por hecho el kyubi , naruto salto quitando el sello dejando que el kyubi saliera e hiciera lo que minato le había dicho anteriormente , kyubi esta transformando su chakra en lo que parecía ...¿magia? . Si era magia y se manifestaba en diferentes colores y se hacia visible , de pronto dos energías surgieron de una reja mostrando a kushina y a minato , kushina tan pronto vio a naruto lo abrazo mientras minato le revolvió el cabello - Oka-san ...Oto-san - dijo el rubio con lagrimas , kushina lo abrazo y luego le sonrió dirigiéndose hacia el kyubi junto con minato , ambos trazaron sellos y oprimieron sus palmas contra el suelo , el kyubi fue envolvido en una energía dorada y blanca que luego desapareció - listo , es hora de que vuelvas a la realidad - dijo minato a naruto que se puso triste - pero ...¿ los volveré a ver ? - dijo naruto , kushina lo abrazo y beso su frente con una calidez que solo una madre podría tener con su hijo - claro que si naru-chan , ademas cuando este en la otra dimensión podremos no tan solo estar en tu mente si no también aparecer en el mundo real - dijo kushina , minato sonrío y luego se puso serio - si es verdad pero según lo que nos dijo kyubi la dimensión a la que iremos se llama Earthland y al parecer no nos permite manifestarnos hasta cuando tengas 14 años , kyubi dijo que esa dimensión es de magia y para que aprendas mas rápido te regresara a cuando tenias 6 años que es donde mas o menos podrías aprender el conocimiento base de la magia y luego a los 8 podrias manifestarla - dijo minato sonriendo revolviendo el pelo del rubio menor que estaba triste pero también contento al saber que ahora tendría el apoyo de sus padres , naruto asintió con determinación y felicidad mientras estos desaparecían con una sonrisa , naruto miro al kyubi que sonrió y lo rodeo de su energía roja dejándolo inconsciente .

Naruto despertó de su inconsciencia y noto que no estaba en sub-consciente y tampoco en ese lugar de antes , ahora estaba en otro lugar con mucha vegetación y mas bien parecía una isla , con dificultad se levanto y noto que todo era mas grande , lentamente se levanto y noto que su cuerpo se sentía mas liviano y ágil , lejos de el vio un charco así que se acerco lentamente y luego ahí lo vio , su cuerpo era mas joven y tenia el cuerpo de cuando tenia 6 años y su ropa le quedaba extremadamente grande - ehh ...¿ kyubi donde estamos ? - dijo naruto confundido por el extraño lugar en el que estaban - **Estamos en Earthland , al parecer es una dimensión donde predomina la magia en vez del chakra como lo es konoha **- dijo el gran zorro de las nueve colas dentro del rubio este solo asintió - **Naruto debo reducir tu edad nuevamente para que tu chakra y magia se adapten y no se eliminen entre si** - dijo el gran zorro , el rubio asintió y luego sintió un dolor terrible mientras era rodeado por el chakra rojo del biju , el rubio no soporto el dolor y se desplomo en el suelo callendo inconsciente mientras su cuerpo reducía de tamaño al de un niño de 4 años , el kyubi al ver su trabajo hecho estaba apunto de irse a dormir en la espera del rubio cuando sintió una presencia poderosa .

Un gran dragón aterrizo en la isla , este era de color negro con azul y unos ojos Rojos como el kyubi - **kk maldito Igneel nunca me pagas lo que me deves **- dijo el gran dragón que luego noto al chico inconsciente - **mm que ara un chico solo en esta isla **- dijo el gran dragón acercándose cuando una gran energía rodeo al chico protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa y la cara del kyubi se formo arriba de este - **No dejare que le hagas daño al chico **- dijo el zorro cuando el dragón se paro en frente del zorro - **Maldito kitsune aprende a respetar a tus superiores , estas en frente de uno de los dragones mas poderosos , Soy Seryuu el dragon del relámpago azul** -dijo el dragón mientras el kitsune solo lo miraba - **y Tu estas ante el ser mas poderoso , el Kyubi no Yoko **- dijo el kitsune dejando helado y sorprendiendo al dragón - **Mis disculpas Kyubi-san ,pero yo no quería lastimar al chico , vera entre los dragones hay una leyenda que dice que nosotros algún día nosotros debemos irnos y dejar un heredero **- dijo el dragón enojando un poco al kyubi , el dragón quedo confundido ante esto , asi que el kyubi procedío a explicarle -** este chico en su aldea fue usado y maltratado y no quiero que sufra mas , te haré entrar en el sub-consciente del chico para que veas por todo lo que ha pasado **- dijo el kitsune a lo que el dragón asintió siendo transportado al sub-consciente , el kyubi saco una esfera que mostró una pantalla donde se veían todas las palizas y maltratos de la gente junto con toda su vida , el dragón no pudo evitar contener su lagrimas al ver tanto maltrato y odio en una persona tan pura y noble que haría todo por sus amigos , no lo soporto mas y lloro bajando su cabeza , el kyubi saco la esfera y miro al dragón que levanto la mirada - **estas dispuesto a entrenarlo luego de ver esto **- dijo el kitsune mientras el dragón asentia fervientemente con determinación , el sabia que ese chico habia vivido una mala vida pero ahora era el momento que naruto esperaba , ahora era el momento en el que el podría ser feliz y rehacer su vida , el kitsune sonrío - **entonces permito que entrene contigo y lo cuides como un hijo , yo lo entrenare en el chakra y sus técnicas pasadas y tu lo entrenaras en tus respectivas técnicas **- dijo el kyubi sonriendo , mientras el dragón desapareció del sub-consciente .

El dragón fuera del sub-consciente cargo al chico en su lomo y lo llevo a una cueva donde encendió una fogata y puso un animal para que cuando el rubio despertara comiera un rico almuerzo , poco a poco el rubio fue despertando al despertar completamente vio al gran dragón - eh ? ...!¡ - grito el rubio al ver que seria comido por un dragón , el dragón lo tranquilizo y le explico lo que había pasado dejando mas calmado al dragón - ...entonces tu me entrenaras - dijo el rubio sonriendo , el dragón asintió feliz - claro que si , tu seras mi heredero y por ende ...mi hijo - dijo el dragón feliz cuando noto que el rubio lloraba preocupando un poco al dragón , el rubio abrazo al dragón llorando de alegría - Arigato ...Oto-san - dijo el chico con una sonrisa y lagrimas , el dragón sonrió con alegría y abrazo al rubio con su cola . Luego del momento entre padre hijo ambos comieron y durmieron esperando los sucesos que ocurrirían mañana .

* * *

Nota del autor:

¿Que tal ? , ¿ les gusto ? , Este es mi nuevo Fanfic , espero alla sido de su agrado .

Atte : Arashi no me ( Ojo de la tormenta )

Pd : dejen reviews amigos xD

Hasta la próxima ...


	2. ¿ Sere un Dragon Slayer ?

**Hola Amigos Este es El Segundo capitulo de mi fanfic , espero sea de su agrado.**

**Renuncia de Derechos: naruto y Fairy tail no me pertenecen (Yo: algún día ...)**

Personaje hablando : " puerco araña puerco araña " ( Yo : a que les recuerda eso )

Personaje pensando : ( jeje este puerco no sabe que en la noche me lo comere )

**Demonio hablando : " no seas así con el puerco "**

**Demonio pensando : ( yo también quiero comer )**

* * *

**¿ Sere Dragon salyer ? :**

Earthland un mundo donde abundan criaturas extrañas y misteriosas , un mundo donde predomina la magia . Este mundo ...es Earthland el mundo de magia .

En la isla se ve el sol asomarse a lo lejos y los primeros rayos chocando con las bellezas de la isla en especial a un cierto rubio de ojos azules que dormía plácidamente acostado en una gran hoja y en un tronco envolvido en muchas hojas , el rubio tenia clara intención de no despertar en un buen tiempo y se veía que tenia un sueño muy agradable y lindo con esa sonrisa que adornaba su cara mientras dormía y se perdía en sus sueños . El rubio seguía dormido con esa radiante sonrisa que cambio por una confundida al sentir un extraño olor que extrañamente era de...¿fuego?. El rubio abrió los ojos impactado y luego salio de la cueva corriendo mientras su trasero era quemado por una llama considerablemente alta , el rubio corrió a las orillas de la playa y salto hacia la mar hundiendo su trasero en las heladas aguas , una cara de relajación y satisfacción se vio en la cara del rubio para luego ser cambiada por una de enojo , lentamente se giro hacia atrás y vio al dragón con una sonrisa burlona .

- **Buenos días **- dijo el dragón con una sonrisa burlona y radiante , el rubio solo bufo y se fue a un pequeño lago donde se baño y limpio su cuerpo de las quemaduras y los tintes negros producto del fuego del dragón y también de los ataques producto de su pelea con sasuke , ahí un tsunami de preguntas rondaron su mente con una nostalgia muy grande , ¿ lo estarían buscando ? ¿ como estaría oba-chan ? , todas esas y mas preguntas surcaban los mares de pensamientos en su cabeza . Naruto salio del lago y trato de coger su ropa hasta que noto que sus ropas estaban hecha trizas y sucias , suspiro y tomo una hoja grande tapando sus partes nobles y llendo en dirección a la cueva topándose con el dragón descansando - aa...No tengo ropa - dijo el rubio avergonzado , el dragón sonrió y levanto su pata dejando ver un traje que consistía de : una camisa blanca con flamas negras en la espalda , unos pantalones de color azul oscuro , naruto quedo maravillado con las ropas y también deprimido ya que le gustaba su antiguo traje naranja , el dragón sonrió y se lo entrego al rubio que lo tomo con impaciencia y una sonrisa de felicidad - arigato ...oto-san - dijo el rubio con unas pequeñas lagrimas que caían y resbalaban por su cara , el rubio se sentía feliz ya que nunca nadie le había dado un regalo aparte de su Jiji - **de nada Naru-chan ...bueno ahora que tienes tu traje empezaremos con tu entrenamiento , pero antes **- dijo el dragón tocando con su garra el estomago con cuidado para no lastimarlo , el rubio estaba confundido ante la acción de su nuevo oto-san hasta que su cuerpo brillo en rojo , naruto estaba sorprendido y confundido al no tener idea de lo que pasaba cuando de su estomago salio el kyubi en una forma humana con el pelo rojo fuego - EhHH ? - grito el chico rubio por la sorpresa mientras veía al hombre sonreír - **tranquilo gaki , sali de tu interior para entrenarte mejor ademas de que haré algo mejor **- dijo el kitsune transformándose en un dragón de la estatura de seiryuu pero en color rojo y ojos negros - ehhh ...no sabia que podías hacer eso bola de pelos - dijo el rubio con una gota en su sien , el kitsune solo bufo mientras el dragón sonreía - **bueno naruto , como te dije es hora de que empecemos tu entrenamiento **- dijo el dragón azul a lo que el rubio asintió con seriedad y una firme determinación sacandole una sonrisa al dragón y al kistune ...Pobre naruto no tenia idea de que se esperaba en ese " entrenamiento " .**  
**

Han pasado 4 años desde el sufri...digo del entrenamiento del rubio y ahora se puede ver a un rubio de ocho años parado frente a una gran roca - **_Karyū no Hōkō ( Rugido del dragón de fuego ) ...Seiryuu ( Dragón azul )_**- dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos en su boca y lanzando un gran tornado de fuego color azul que tomo la forma de un dragón parecido a Seiryuu , el dragón de fuego destruyo por completo la gran roca junto con todo detrás de esta - **Muy bien naruto ...cada vez lo haces mejor **- dijo seiryuu sonriendo -jeje arigato ...oto-san , mejor me voy a bañar ...estoy todo sucio jeje - dijo riéndose el rubio y corriendo en dirección a la playa mientras el dragón asentia e iba en dirección a la cueva junto con el kitsune .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El rubio camino hacia la playa para darse un buen baño cuando a lo lejos diviso una mancha roja - ehh ? ...pero que..- dijo el rubio corriendo llegando al lado de la criatura que resulto ser ...¿una chica ? . El rubio tomo en brazos a la chica con un tenue sonrojo al ver lo linda que era la chica , con delicadeza la cargo estilo nupcial y la llevo a la cueva donde los dragones dormían ( Yo : recuerden que el kyubi se transformo en uno ) - Oto-san ...Kura-jiji ..encontré a esta chica en la orilla de la playa y al parecer esta herida - dijo el rubio captando la atención de los presentes que se acercaron para curar a la chica - **Listo naruto ...ahora dejemosla descansar mientras deverias entrenar **- dijo el dragón al rubio que asintió y dejo reposar a la peli-roja mentras el iba a entrenar junto con su oto-san .

Horas después la chica despertó escuchando unas palabras - **_Rairyū no Hōkō ( Rugido del dragón del rayo )_**- dijo el rubio lanzando un poderoso rayo bastante grueso que atravesó una pequeña montaña - kkk...aun me falta , pero por lo menos lo hice mejor que antes - dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras era observado por la chica que estaba sorprendida y sonrojada por el poder y por lo atractivo que era el rubio ya que luego de los entrenamiento intensivos hicieron del rubio una persona tan o mas atractivo que su padre de niño , el rubio se volteo y vio a la chica - Umm...que bueno que despertaste - dijo el rubio sonriendo sonrojando mas a la chica , el rubio se acerco - me llamo Naruto Uz...digo Ryuusaki - dijo el rubio ya que el aunque no se avergonzaba de su apellido este era de su otra dimensión y para el su apellido verdadero significaba recordar todas las cosas malas que sufrió -...un gusto , soy ...Erza ...Erza scarlet - dijo la chica sonriendo recordando lo que le había pasado deprimiéndose un poco - Umm...Scarlet ...jejeje te queda de maravilla ...por cierto ¿ como llegaste a la playa ? - dijo el rubio sentándose en el pasto junto con erza - ...pues ...veraz - dijo la chica un tanto tímida y luego le relato lo sucedido , al terminar erza no pudo contenerlo mas y lloro siendo consolada por el rubio que acariciaba su pelo , el rubio le seco las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar y luego hizo que esta lo mirara , el rubio sonrio y le explico de donde venia el y también le contó toda su historia dejando sorprendida a la chica - nee erza ...podrías cerrar tu ojo por un momento - dijo el rubio sonriendo a lo que erza asintió imaginándose que le daría un beso , ante esto erza se sonrojo ferozmente - listo - dijo el rubio , erza abrió sus ojos sin notar nada extraño en el lugar ni en ella ..todo estaba igual que antes y no tenia idea de que fue lo que hizo el rubio y tampoco porque le pidió cerrar sus ojos ...un momento ¿ ojos ?. Si claro erza sentía sus dos ojos pero ¿ como ? - jeje no me lo agradezca , solo fue una técnica de mi antigua dimensión - dijo el rubio sonriendo y luego sintiendo unos brazos rodearlo , al mirar vio a erza llorando y abrazándolo - Arigato ...- dijo erza con lagrimas , el rubio sonrió con compasión y la abrazo para reconfortarla ...desde ese día erza y naruto formaron un lazo irrompible que iba mas allá de una simple amistad .

1 mes paso desde la llegada de erza y ahora se puede ver en el campo de entrenamiento ( yo : hecho por las destrucciones del rubio ) a ambos entrenar , naruto esquivo una golpe de erza agachándose y lanzando una patada hacia los pies de erza que lo esquivo saltando - jeje ...sera mejor descansar erza-chan - dijo el rubio sonriendo , erza asintió y ambos se fueron a la cueva con los demás , el rubio se acerco a su oto-san - oto-san ...me podrías hacer un favor ...veraz erza-chan me dijo hace un tiempo que quería ser una maga de un gremio llamado Fairy tail - dijo el rubio sacandole una sonrisa al dragón que asintió ante la idea del rubio - Neee ...erza ven un momento ...te daré una sorpresa pero para ello debo tapar tus ojos - dijo el rubio a lo que erza asintió y su vista fue segada por una venda .

Minutos después naruto le quito la venda a erza dejando que viera el tan nombrado gremio " Fairy tail " , erza quedo impactada al ver el gremio en el cual fue miembro el abuelo Rob , erza soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y corrió hacia el rubio abrazándolo - Arigato ...naru-kun - dijo la chica peli-roja mientras el rubio sonreía - Entremos - dijo la chica feliz , haciendo que el rubio bajara un poco su cabeza - erza ...yo no sere miembro de este gremio ...veraz debo hacerme mas fuerte y quiero ganar mas experiencia ...pero tranquila ...te prometo que te volveré a ver y quizá me una también al gremio - dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa , erza estaba en shock y soltó varias lagrimas ..ella no quería que naruto se alejara de ella pero devia respetar la decisión del rubo , ademas el no estaría siempre para protegerla y también ella devia hacerse mas fuerte - Bueno ..lo mejor sera que entres - dijo el rubio recibiendo una asentimiento de la chica que camino con la cabeza agacha hacia el gremio , lentamente la chica miro al rubio que sonreía , erza corrió donde el y lo beso en los labios . Naruto no sabia que hacer así que solo se dejo llevar por ese tierno momento , para ambos era el primer beso y aunque ninguno tuviera experiencia y el beso fuera un tanto torpe para ellos fue lo mas maravilloso , lentamente se separaron por la falta de aire , erza sonrió y corrió al gremio entrando dejando a un rubio contento y feliz .

Erza al entrar fue recibida por los demás con alegría , ahí hizo varios amigos y también una enemiga pero fue muy agradable a pesar de todo , ademas las chicas le ofrecieron quedarse en el gremio ya que ella no tenia casa , erza asintió y camino con las chicas siendo detenido por el maestro - el dijo que volverá ...tranquila - dijo el maestro sonriendo dejando impactada a la chica que luego sonrió y miro una ventana del gremio que dejaba ver el oscuro cielo -...si...- dijo la chica sonriendo .

Meses habían pasado luego de la partida de erza y ahora el rubio se había vuelto muy fuerte ganando un mayor poder destructivo en sus ataques y controlando 4 elementos : fuego , aire , rayo y oscuridad y también dominando el legendario y temido ataque mata dragones ( Yo : jeje no lo diré todavía ) . Ahora nos encontramos en la playa donde el rubio bañaba con un aura pensativa al notar a su oto-san extraño -no entiendo que le pasara - dijo el rubio suspirando , una mancha roja a lo lejos se vio y salto sobre el rubio sorprendiéndolo y enojandolo un poco - Olle ...no me sorprendas así Kura-jiji - dijo el rubio sacandole una gota estilo anime al zorro pequeño - (** Pero si es un ninja **) .. debes venir rápido ...algo malo paso en la cueva - dijo el zorro transformándose en su forma humana , el rubio quedo impactado y se levanto para ponerse su ropa dirigiéndose a la cueva corriendo junto con el hombre -¿ que paso en la cueva kura-jiji ? - dijo el rubio corriendo viendo al hombre que lo miro dolorido - **no te gustara...pero lo mejor sera que lo veas con tus propios ojos **- dijo el hombre kitsune con un toque de dolor en su voz , el rubio asintió con seriedad - en ese caso ...- dijo el rubio juntando sus palmas que fueron rodeados por un sello mágico de color amarillo - **Hiraishin ( Dios del trueno volador ) **- dijo el rubio poniendo su palma derecha al frente y tomando con la otra la camisa del hombre peli-rojo , ambos desaparecieron en un destello dorado y apareciendo en la cueva a una velocidad increíble mayor a minato namikaze . Naruto al llegar inspeccionó el lugar sin notar nada extraño , o fue eso lo que pensó hasta ver en un tronco un mensaje escrito con lo que parecía una daga o mejor dicho la garra de seiryuu - ehh pero que - dijo el rubio acercándose y viendo con claridad el mensaje .

" Naruto ...debo irme y lamento no poder estar junto a ti ..pero antes de irme te dejare una tarea ...buscame y no pares hasta encontrarme , siempre te eh querido y nunca lo dejare de hacer , conseguiste grandes cosas , eres alguien admirable , eres una jolla que esperaba ser pulida , fuiste un verdadero hijo para mi y también lograste superarme muchas veces en nuestros entrenamientos . Siempre te recordaré ...recuerda quien eres y como lo lograste ..en tu aldea te trataron mal , pero aquí sera diferente ya que puedo ver en ti un buen futuro y quizás ...seas el héroe que la profecía de los sapos dijo como me menciono anteriormente kurama . Eres una persona con un corazón de oro y si no fuera por que eres humano juraría ver dos alas de ángel a tras tuyo que cada vez te permiten volar mas y mas hacia el gran cielo al cual en verdad perteneces ...Me enorgullece decir que eres mi hijo ...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ...El Dragón azul de Earthland ...el Rayo del cielo...Naruto Ryuusaki Seiryuu...Tu seras mi hijo y mi heredero ...el Dragón Slayer que penetra y vuela en el cielo azul ...el rey de la tormenta y viento ...Tu seras el Dragón Slayer Azul .

Pd: te deje un pequeño regalo ...espero te guste Hijo "

Naruto sonrió y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad , se levanto y busco el regalo que había mencionado su oto-san cuando kurama le arrojo una capa , naruto al tomarla sonrió con emoción , el regalo del dragón azul era una capa de color Blanco con flamas rojas como la de su padre y en el traía una nota en la cual decía que el podía cambiar el color de la capa con solo inyectar chakra y magia , naruto hizo lo dicho y la capa cambio a un color naranja con flamas negras , el rubio le inyecto de nuevo chakra y magia cambiando el color a uno rojo con llamas negras y al final la capa cambio a una capa de color negro con unas flamas azules . El rubio sonrió al tener tan maravillosa capa y luego el kitsune le dio una capa azul oscuro con flamas por todos lados de color negro y también figuras como escamas en algunas partes , naruto sonrió con alegría y luego fue a una mesa donde habían unos guantes negros con flamas azules y también traía una nota diciendo que cambiaba al mismo color que las otras .

Sip ...desde ese día del 7 / 7 / 777 los dragones desaparecieron dejando a sus hijos y herederos a su suerte para que se volvieran unos verdaderos dragones slayer , a pesar del sufrimiento y la ida de los dragones era por una buena causa ...Una gran ida surgió y una gran leyenda surgió desde las sombras que esta lista para ser contada ...Esta es La leyenda de El dragón slayer Azul ...el Chico Seiryuu ...Una leyenda teñida de dorado .

* * *

Nota del autor :

¿ les gusto ? , perdón por no poner tanto pero es por el colegio ,en fin espero les alla gustado y también no se pierdan el próximo capitulo xD .

Pd: dejen Reviews si pueden.

Atte: Arashi no me ( Ojo de la tormenta ) o Seiryuu ( Dragón azul )

Hasta la próxima ! xD


	3. Un Nuevo Miembro

**Hola amigos aquí les dejo otro Capitulo de mi fanfic , por cierto amigos debo decirles que cada vez que ustedes me dejen reviews yo los responderé con un mensaje en vez de responderlo aquí en el fanfic , si no los respondo todos es porque estoy ocupado o algo por estilo .**

**Renuncia de derechos : Naruto y Fairy tail no me pertenecen**

Personaje hablando : " zZzZzZzZzZzzzz "

Personaje pensando : ( Rasen-pipi Rasen-pipi )

**Demonio hablando : " zZzZzZzZzzzz"**

**Demonio pensando : ( Bijuu-pipi Bijuu-pipi )**

* * *

**Un Nuevo miembro :**

Nos encontramos en una parte determinada de earthland donde se puede ver al gremio tan mencionado y hablado que ha adquirido fama con el tiempo , este es " Fairy Tail " . A lo lejos se ven 4 personas y un ...¿ gato ? . Si un gato junto con otras personas , El primero era un chico de pelo rosa con una bufanda gris con lo que parecían escamas de dragón y un traje de color negro y amarillo . El otro era un chico de pelo negro con una capa blanca y unos pantalones verde . Las otras eran unas chicas , la primera era una de pelo rojo con una armadura y la otra era una chica de pelo rubio con un traje blanco y celeste .

- Moooouuu ...esos tipos no eran nada fuertes - dijo el chico de pelo rosa mientras el de negro suspiraba - y si no eran fuertes ¿ por que te tuve que ayudar cabeza de flama ? - dijo el chico de pelo negro burlon - GGGGGkkkk ..Maldito exhibicionista helado - dijo el chico de rosa enojado - ¡ YA BASTA ! ...! Natsu ¡ ...! Gray ¡ - dijo la chica de pelo rojo con enojo , los chicos asintieron y tragaron saliva , la chica de pelo rubio de nombre lucy solo pudo suspirar - Erza si que da miedo - dijo lucy con miedo - Aye - dijo el gato azul de nombre Happy , los chicos entraron al gremio con un gran " Ya llegamos " , el maestro los recibió con una sonrisa - ¿ que tal , como les fue ? - dijo el maestro del gremio llamado Makarov - muy bien maestro , aunque ...tuvimos que gastar gran parte de la recompensa en destrosos - dijo erza murmurando lo ultimo tratando de que el maestro no escuchara , claro que eso no resulto y el hombre pequeño quedo congelado y en shock desmayándose - Neee ...Mirajane sirbeme algo de comer - dijo natsu sonriente cuando apareció una chica bella de pelo plateado sonriendo - enseguida - dij la chica de nombre mirajane trayendo carne y un palo que fue quemado entendiéndolo para que el chico recuperara fuerzas - ÑAMMM ! que delicia - dijo el chico sonriendo , estaba apunto de comer cuando Loki entra corriendo y muy sudado - Rapido ...Afuera un miembro de Panthom Lord esta atacando a las personas y dicen que quiere destruir el gremio - dijo el chico de pelo naranja , el maestro se recupero y se puso serio asintiendo y caminando en dirección al lugar seguida de muchos del gremio .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Un hombre grande musculoso golpeaba a las personas que estaban en la calle cerca de un puesto de comida - Jajajaja todos son unos deviles jajajaj , contare hasta 5 y quiero que todos desaparezcan ...o LOS MATARE - dijo el hombre sonriendo macabramente mientras la gente se iba corriendo asustada , el hombre sonrió hasta que vio a un hombre de capucha negra con azul , el hombre enfadado fue al puesto y golpeo la mesa derramando el tazón el cual estaba comiendo el hombre - ¿ QUE NO ESCUCHASTE ? - dijo el hombre con furia recibiendo solamente un largo silencio por parte del hombre , el hombre estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando un puñetazo impacto en su cara haciéndolo retroceder - KKKK MALDITO - dijo el hombre tomando al chico de la cabeza y lanzandolo contra un muralla atravesándola - NATSU ! - dijo lucy preocupada e impactada junto con todos los del gremio - ahora ...en que estaba ..aaaa si ya recuerdo jajaj - dijo el hombre volteándose y lanzando un puñetazo donde estaba el hombre de la capa , el miembro de panthom quedo en shock al ver que golpeo el soporte del techo y al lado de el estaba el tazón de antes junto con unas monedas , a lo lejos el hombre caminaba - GGGG HEYY Maldito regresa ! - grito el hombre con una furia increíble , el hombre no contesto provocando mas la furia del miembro de panthom lord que apareció al frente del de capa lanzando un puñetazo , los del gremio se asustaron mientras natsu iba ir a ayudar cuando el de capa solo detuvo el ataque con un dedo dejando en shock a todos en especial al chico de pelo rosa que experimento la magnitud del golpe , el miembro de panthom quedo en shock cuando recibió una patada en el estomago que lo levanto - ...Maldito - murmuro el hombre desconocido desapareciendo y apareciendo arriba del hombre golpeándolo con una patada descendente en la cara estampandolo en el piso dejándolo inconsciente en el acto .

Los de Fairy tail no sabían que decir o hacer ante tan demostración , erza quedo desconcertada ya que juraría en un momento ver unos cabellos rubios ..pero eso era imposible ¿ o no ? . El maestro se acerco al hombre - muchas gracias por tu ayuda ..te interesaría unirte a Fairy tail ...- dijo el hombre pequeño con una sonrisa , el chico río y asintió con una sonrisa - Muy bien , ¿ puedo saber tu nombre ? - dijo makarov , el hombre asintió - pero mejor que sea en el gremio - dijo makarov caminando junto con el hombre y los demás , al llegar al gremio makarov le pidió que se presentara ante lo cual este asintió y se quito la capa dejando ver su pelo salvaje y dorado - Me llamo Naruto Ryuusaki Namikaze Uzumaki ...Y Soy el Dragon salyer Azul ...Seiryuu ( Dragon azul ) - dijo naruto sonriendo provocando un sonrojo en las mujeres , erza al verlo soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y corrió a abrazarlo besando su mejilla - ...Al parecer me extrañabas , erza-chan - dijo el rubio sonriendo desconcertando a los demás , makarov sonrío ya que en el fondo algo le decía que ese chico era el rubio que acompaño a erza al gremio , el gremio celebro por un nuevo miembro en el gremio y por otro dragon slayer mientras en el segundo piso laxus veía al rubio con superioridad y ¿ celos ? , el había visto su pelea y se notaba que no era alguien devil , con un enojo se reitiro sin que nadie lo viera .

Todos en el gremio celebraron por la llegada del dragon slayer azul y también le preguntaron de donde venia el , el rubio pensó por unos instantes y luego les contó una pequeña historia de que fue adoptado por un dragón , erza quedo desconcertada ya que esa no era la verdadera del rubio lo que significaba que no quería que nadie mas que ella se enterara , la peli-roja ante esto se puso contenta - Y dinos naruto que elemento de dragon salyer controlas - dijo gray viendo al rubio , naruto pensó por unos instantes - pues ...por el momento solo eh controlado el Rayo , Fuego , Aire y oscuridad ..y pues ahora estoy desarrollando el elemento Hierro , Agua y Tierra - dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a los demás , natsu quedo maravillado - SUGOI ! ...pero espera...¿ como es que puedes controlar tantos elementos ? ...yo solo puedo controlar uno - dijo el chico de pelo rosa , natsu . El rubio sonrío - pues verán , yo soy el hijo de El dragón Azul Seiryuu ...y pues seiryuu es un dragón que puede controlar todos los elementos - dijo el rubio dejando en shock a todo el mundo - UN MOMENTO , SI SEIRYUU ES TU PADRE ...ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TU ERES ...EL MAGO DRAGON SALYER DEL QUE TANTO SE HABLA ...EL DRAGON SALYER AZUL - dijeron a coro los de fairy tail realmente sorprendidos , naruto se rasco la mejilla apenado cuando el maestro se acerco calmando a los demas - Muy bien naruto ahora que eres parte de fairy tail necesitas tu sello , dime donde lo quieres y de que color - dijo el maestro , naruto se lo penso por un tiempo - mmm En el brazo izquierdo y de color Negro azulado - dijo el rubio , makarov puso el sello y miro al rubio - mmm le falta un poco de estilo - dijo el rubio sonriendo tocando su sello y provocando que el sello negro de fairy tail estubiese rodeado de llamas rojas y anaranjadas dandole un toque espectacular ...Sip , ese era un gran día .

2 Meses han pasado desde que un Naruto de ya 14 años había llegado a Fairy tail y aun ..para desgracia del rubio , sus padres no aparecían . Ahora nos encontramos en el gremio donde se ve a erza comiendo un pastel , a lucy peleando con happy y a gray y natsu peleándose como siempre - jeje ellos nuna cambiaran - dijo mirajane sonriendo viendo a natsu y gray pelearse , erza asintió molesta por la actitud de los chicos , de repente la puerta del gremio se abre dejando ver al chico rubio con una capa negra con azul y un guante negro en la mano izquierda - Buenos días - dijo el rubio sonriendo , natsu dejo de pelear con gray y corrió donde naruto - NARUTO ! ..PELEA CONMIGO ! - dijo el chico escupiendo llamas , el rubio solo suspiro - Esta bien ...peleare contigo pero si te gano , no me pedirás que peleemos en 3 semanas - dijo el rubio a lo que natsu asintió , ambos caminaron a la salida seguidos de todos los del gremio que esperaban ver las habilidades del rubio , ya que la verdad era que nadie había visto al rubio luchar excepto por erza pero aun así ni ella sabia cuanto había mejorado el rubio .

Ambos chicos se posicionaron uno frente al otro , natsu sonrió y corrió hacia donde se encontraba naruto -** _Karyu no Tekken : ( Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego )_**- dijo natsu encendiendo su puño en llamas de fuego que se dirigían al rubio - no seas tan impulsivo ..- dijo el rubio sonriendo - **_Karyu no hoko ( Rugido del dragón de fuego ) ...Seiryuu ( dragón azul )_**- dijo naruto poniendo sus dedos cerca de su boca ( Yo : como sasuke ) lanzando un gran rugido de fuego azul con forma de dragón que impacta en natsu lanzandolo lejos de el - kkk ...como - dijo natsu sorprendido y sonriendo emocionado poniendo sus manos al frente de su boca - **_Karyu no hoko ( Rugido del dragón de fuego )_**- dijo el chico de pelo rosa lanzando un potente rugido que se dirigía hacia naruto . Los demás estaban maravillados por el ataque del rubio mientras lucy y mirajane junto con otras chicas estaban preocupadas - Naruto debe salir de ahí o quedara gravemente herido - dijo mirajane que conocía el poder del dragon slayer del fuego al igual que lucy , erza sonrío mirando a naruto - tranquila ...ademas eso no es nada para naruto - dijo la chica peli-roja . El rubio miro el ataque de natsu - **Kage Bunshin No justu ( Justu clones de sombra )**- dijo el rubio apareciendo 3 clones que junto a el tragaron el ataque de natsu dejándolo sorprendido - no eres el único que puede comer llamas - dijo el rubio ,poniendo sus dos manos delante de su boca siendo seguido por los demás clones que hicieron lo mismo .

Clon 1 : **_Karyu no ..._**

Clon 2 : **_Rairyū no..._**

Clon 3 : **_Tenryū no..._**

Naruto : **_Yami no Ryū no..._**

- **Hoko !**- dijieron a coro los clones y naruto lanzando un poderoso rugido combinado de rayo , aire , fuego y oscuridad que destruyo el ataque de natsu e impacto en el estrellando en un muro dejándolo inconsciente y muy grave - ...jeje creo que me pase un poco - dijo el rubio rascándose la mejilla derecha con nerviosismo mientras los demás estaban en shock , erza sonrío y felicito a naruto al igual que los demás que también ayudaron a natsu .

Después de la pelea de Natsu V/S Naruto , naruto decide ir al gran mural en busca de una misión al ir encuentra una misión que le llama la atención - ehhh ? ...¿pero que es esto ? - dijo naruto confundido al ver la misión , era mas o menos así :

" Alcalde necesita de ayuda para cerrar un raro agujero que es protegido por monstruos y devora partes de su pueblo .

Recompensa : .000 derrotar a los monstruos y cerrar el agujero

Recompensa : por derrotar a los monstruos solamente . "

- mmm que raro juraría ver esta misión antes ..pero donde - dijo naruto confundido hasta notar un pequeño sello , con su uña lo raspó y apareció una " S " - mmm ...esta es ...definitivamente - dijo naruto llendo en dirección a la puerta cuando una mano le obstaculiza el camino - Ehh ? - dijo naruto confundido - naruto ...esa misión...es una misión trampa ...no es así - dijo el maestro con los ojos cerrado obteniendo un silencio de parte de naruto , el maestro prosigio -...esas misiones son muy peligrosas ...no puedo dejar que vallas solo ..así que enviare a otras personas del gremio para que te acompañen ...Erza !...Natsu !...Gray ! ...Lucy ! - dijo el maestro cuando aparecieron los demás - deben acompañar a naruto en una misión - dijo el maestro , estos asintieron y siguieron a naruto .

Fuera de Fairy tail el grupo caminaba por un extenso bosque - Mouu ...no puedo ver nada y tampoco se si falta poco - dijo natsu enojado - ahhhh aunque me cueste admitirlo ..natsu tienes razón - dijo naruto suspirando y deteniéndose sorprendiendo a los demás , naruto trazo sellos y dijo - Kuchiyose no Jutsu - en una explosión de humo apareció un Zorro negro increíblemente grande de 3 colas - Ohayo Jigoku - dijo naruto sonriendo - ohayo Naruto-sama - dijo el zorro negro - necesito que nos lleves a una ciudad - dijo naruto a lo que el zorro asintió dejando que los demás suban a su lomo , el grupo subió y el zorro empezó a correr extremadamente rápido en dirección a la ciudad - SUGOI ! - dijieron natsu y Happy ante la aparición del zorro , erza sonrío mientras los demás no salían de su asombro - jejeje ...por cierto natsu ...Jigoku seria como un transporte - dijo naruto burlón dejando mareado a natsu - umm pero entonces ...¿ como es que tu no estas igual ? - dijo lucy - ummm pues porque yo estoy acostumbrado a estar en jigoku pero no me puedo acostumbrar en otros transportes , como trenes y cosas así - dijo naruto sonriendo - hemos llegado - dijo jigoku , naruto asintió y bajo junto con los demás apreciando la ciudad donde al final se veía una gran montaña con un gran agujero - con su permiso me retiro- dijo jigoku desapareciendo , naruto asintió y fue donde el alcalde junto con sus compañeros .

Llegaron a una gran casa donde fueron recibidos por un hombre bajito - Ohhh ...Fairy tail , los estuve esperando ..como ya sabrán tenemos un cierto problema con el agujero y también porque de el salen cosas horribles que destruyen el pueblo y luego el agujero se las lleva - dijo el hombre asustado - Jaa ..sera muy fácil - dijo natsu - ...lo seria ..pero joven ...en esa montaña habita según dijieron unos hombres ...un gran dragón blanco con negro que es controlado por un hombre - dijo el alcalde dejando en shock a todos los de Fairy tail - mm un dragón - dijo gray sorprendido y tratando de calmar a natsu que creia que el dragón era su padre igneel - si , 6 hombres valientes fueron a inspeccionar el lugar en la noche y solo volvieron 2 , ellos nos contaron que vieron un enorme dragón negro con rayas blancas - dijo el alcalde totalmente asustado , los de fairy tail se pusieron serios - ...No se preocupe prometo que cerrare ese agujero y que me encargare de ese Dragoncito - dijo naruto serio caminando hacia el bosque - Naruto ..¿ a donde vas ? - pregunto erza confundida - voy a entrenar un poco tu y los demás busquen un lugar donde alojarnos hasta la noche , luego yo iré donde ustedes - dijo naruto desapareciendo en rayos dorados sorprendiendo al alcalde y sacandoles sonrojos a las sirvientas .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En el bosque se puede apreciar una gran catástrofe y destrucción , alrededor de una gran área habían sellos verdes que formaban una barrera para que la magia y poder no se expusieran en el exterior y quedaran adentro dándole al ambiente un campo de gravedad muy fuerte y un aspecto de muerte y guerra , en un pequeño cráter se ve al rubio con su capa intacta y su camisa hecha añicos , sus pantalones tenían quemaduras y cortes muy notorios.

- Kuso ...Vamos solo una vez mas - dijo naruto totalmente exhausto - **_Karyū...Tenryū...Rairyū...Yami no Ryū...Tetsuryū ...Suirō...Riku ...No Hōkō ( Rugido del dragón de fuego , cielo , rayo , oscuridad , cielo , agua y tierra )_**- dijo el rubio lanzando un potente rugido muy ancho de color negro con tintes azules que colisiono con la barrera , esta por la cantidad de poder se empezó a agrietar hasta romperse , aunque logro sacar mucho poder del rugido por lo que este solo alcanzo a hacer un gran cráter .

En el pueblo el gran poder se sintió y todos sintieron miedo al pensar que fueron esos horribles monstruos pero fueron calmados por los de fairy tail que supieron enseguida quien era el responsable . Erza rápidamente fue al bosque junto con el alcalde y los demás encontrando a naruto inconsciente en medio de una gran destrucción como si los dragones de todos los elementos hubieran tenido una guerra - Naruto ! - gritaron erza y lucy llendo donde el rubio ayudándolo , natsu y gray lo cargaron hasta la casa del alcalde donde un doctor lo reviso . Todos estaban reunidos en la sala inundados en un profundo silencio hasta que sintieron los pasos que bajaban por la escalera , erza levanto su cabeza notando al doctor este solo sonreía delicadamente con una mirada tierna y compasiva - Tranquilos , su amigo esta bien al parecer solo se excedió con su entrenamiento , pero estará bien en unos cuantos días , pero he de notar que tiene una curación muy rápida así que quizá mejore en unos 2 días - dijo el doctor viendo a erza - tranquila señorita su Novio esta muy bien - dijo el hombre sacandole un sonrojo a erza que agradeció estar en su armadura , los chicos se despidieron del buen hombre y se alistaron para su misión .

- Nee erza , ¿ acaso naruto no vendrá ? - dijo natsu con su actitud de siempre - Natsu el doctor dijo que estaría bien en unos 2 dias , pero sigo diciendo que con pescado se recuperaría mas rápido - dijo happy comiendo un pescado ( Yo : de donde chingados lo saco ? . Ikki: ¬¬ ) , erza asintió - naruto no podrá hacer la misión por lo tanto la cumpliremos por el - dijo erza seria - erza tiene razón ..aunque me da pena por naruto ya que se notaba que quería hacer la misión - dijo lucy con pena - pues con lo poco que lo conozco se que tiene muy buena determinación y quizá aparezca en el campo de batalla - dijo gray en broma causándole gracia a los demás excepto a natsu que no entendía nada .

Rato tenían desde que había salido de la casa del alcalde y ya estaban en medio camino de llegar a su destino cuando natsu se detiene - ehh ? que pasa antorcha - dijo gray confundido , natsu se enojo e iba a contestarle cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se comenzó a agrietar y de el salio un mono con cola de lagarto y la cabeza prendida en fuego que abrió la boca creando un sello negro del cual salio una nube que los atrapo y les segó la vista . Luego de un largo tiempo la nube desapareció dejando ver el lugar en el cual estaban , los de fairy tail se sorprendieron al ver el inmenso dragón frente a ellos y en su lomo había una persona con cabello negro , debajo del dragón había un cráter el cual desprendía humo verde y de el salían monstruos con partes de diferentes animales - ¿ quien eres y porque estas aquí ?- dijo natsu enojado - Jaa , me da igual responderles pero de todos modos les dire , este pueblo pertenecía a mi querido padre y al momento de morir en vez de darmelo a mi su querido hijo se lo dio a un viejo estúpido , luego me fui jurando venganza y encontré a un dragón asesino , yo lo entrene a mi beneficio y he venido de vuelta para cumplir mi objetivo de obtener el poder del mar y el cielo , ahora que tengo magia nada me detendra- dijo el hombre riéndose muy alto , el hombre al parar de reír vio a los chicos notando a erza con una armadura plateada , natsu con llamas , gray con hielo , lucy con Taurus yal gato con alas - ¿ queee ? - dijo el hombre confundido y sorprendido - Jaa no eres el único que puede usar magia jajaja...Toma esto **Karyū no ...Hōkō ( Rugido del dragón de fuego ) **- dijo natsu lanzando un rugido de fuego en dirección al tipo - jejeje - se rio el hombre por lo bajo - **Ryū no hōkō ( Rugido del dragon ) **- dijo el hombre tocando el lomo del dragón provocando que este lanzara un gran rugido el cual no tenia color , este se manifestó como un sonido que choco con el rugido de natsu haciéndolo pedazos y convirtiendo en una brisa lo que era el fuego .

Los de fairy tail no daban precio a lo que vieron - Jaaa Nadie derrotara al supremo Kayoshigira - dijo el hombre , el dragón movió su cola rápidamente con la intención de golpearlos , gray corrió adelante juntando sus manos - **_Ice Make : Bloque_ ** - dijo gray creando un gran escudo parecido a una flor que los protegió del ataque del dragón aunque se rompió al final del ataque , erza corrió adelante lanzando mas de 80 espadas contra el dragón , aunque lo único que logro fue hacerle unos cuantos raspones - Kk Rayos - se quejo erza , lucy corrió adelante - Tauros ! - dijo lucy , la gran vaca se lanzo contra el dragón intentando golpear sus pies , el dragón rugio con fuerza y golpeo al tauros con su cola estrellándolo en la pared haciéndolo desaparecer - TAUROS ! - grito lucy preocupada - devemos atacar juntos - dijo gray recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos - **_Ice Make : Martillo_** -dijo gray lanzando sus manos hacia delante con gran fuerza saliendo de estas un gran martillo que golpeo al dragón en la cabeza , natsu sonrió corriendo hacia el dragón - **_Karyu no Kagitsume ( Garra del dragon slayer )_ **- dijo natsu prendiendo en fuego sus pies y lanzando una patada hacia el dragón golpeándolo en las piernas , erza brillo en luz - **_Armadura de la emperatriz del fuego_** - dijo erza con una armadura roja que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo , erza salto atacando con su espada la cola y el lomo del dragón y también aprovechando de darle un corte al tipo , natsu junto a gray y erza se alejaron viendo la nube de humo que ellos formaron , todos sonreían al aver terminado la misión cuando una garra sale golpeándolo y también sale una cola que los aplasto en el suelo , la nube de polvo fue desapareciendo mostrando al mismo dragón parado en solo 2 patas y en la cara tenia el cabello del tipo de antes - **Ja que les parece mi transformación jajajaja**- dijo el gran lagarto - **Tomen esto ..._Ryū no hōkō ( Rugido del dragón )_** - dijo el lagarto lanzando un poderoso rugido 30 veces mayor al anterior que se dirgia hacia los chicos , estos estaban asustado hasta que un rayo amarillo hizo presencia frente a ellos - **_Yami no Ryū no Hōkō ( Rugido del dragón de oscuridad )_ **- un gran rayo negro impacto en el rugido provocando que colisionaran y desaparecieran - jejejeje Menos mal que llegue - dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los demás - NARUTO - gritaron a coro los chicos , naruto sonrió y luego se puso serio mirando al tipo - **Kkk otro estorbo **- dijo el gran lagarto corriendo hacia naruto lanzando un puñetazo , naruto salto y prendió su puño en fuego quemando la mano del lagarto - **Kkkk maldito ...Toma esto **- dijo el lagarto pegandole con la cola estrellándolo en la pared , el lagarto lo sujeto con su mano y le lanzo un potente rugido - Gahhhhh - se quejo naruto al recibir de frente el impacto , naruto no alcanzo a responder con un ataque cuando el lagarto salto y lo aplasto con una patada y luego lo levanto y lo golpeo estrellándolo en una pequeña montaña de rocas atravesándola con el cuerpo de naruto , erza estaba asustada al ver a su viejo amigo ser apaleado por ese lagarto .

Naruto estaba gravemente herido cuando unas voces se escucharon en su mente - ( ..Detenlo Naru-chan ) ...( no dejes que te gane hijo ) - dijieron unas voces en su mente , naruto se sorprendió y se fue a su mente viendo algo que espero por mucho tiempo , su padre y su madre sonriendole - Oka-san ..Oto-san - dijo el rubio con lagrimas recibiendo un abrazo de minato y kushina - nos alegra verte de nuevo , pero es tiempo de que salves a tus amigos y acabes con ese monstruo - dijo kushina sonriendo y apretando su puño , naruto bajo su mirada - pero ..¿ como ? ..mis ataques no le hacen tanto daño - dijo naruto apenado - ..hijo ...eres capas de igualar en una batalla a seiryuu ...y ese no es mas que un lagarto , me estas diciendo que no puedes ganarle ...usa lo que hiciste en el bosque ...- dijo minato sonriendo junto con kushina , naruto se sorprendió - pero ¿ como ? - dijo naruto confundido notando que se iba de su mente - ...solo confía - fueron las palabras que escucho antes de irse de su mente .

En la realidad el lagarto estaba por impactar su rugido en el rubio que abrió los ojos y desapareció de la vista de todos - ...A MI NO ME GANARAS LAGARTO SUPER DESARROLLADO ! - grito con determinación el rubio apareciendo debajo del lagarto golpeándolo en su estomago lanzandolo hacia arriba - **kkkk Mocoso ...Toma Esto jejeje ..._Kurairyū ...Hakuryū...Ry_****_ū ...No Hōkō ( Rugido Umbrío y blanco del dragón supremo )_** - dijo el lagarto lanzando un poderoso rugido rojo carmesi en dirección al rubio que miraba el rugido de su oponente recordando los momentos de su vida , a seiryuu , a kurama , a sus padres , a todos los demás . Naruto sonrió y estiro sus manos hacia delante cerrando sus ojos por un momento y luego abriéndolos - _**Bijuu no RasenShuriken - Odama **__**Karyu Katon - Rairyū Raiton - Tenryū Futon - Yami no Ryū - Tetsuryū - Suirō Suiton - Riku Doton ...No Hōkō - Dama( Mega Bomba De bola espiral Shuriken giratoria de Fuego , rayo , aire , oscuridad , hierro , agua , tierra del Gran rugido del dragón Supremo Con Cola )**_- dijo el rubio creando una gran bola 10 veces mas grande que la bijuu dama de kurama , esta se comprimió en una bola muy pequeñita que fue tragada por naruto , este en el ultimo instante pensó en su antigua aldea y en todos los que conoció y al final ...en su padre dragón -..._**Seiryuu ( Dragón azul ) ! **_- dijo naruto lanzando el gran rugido azul que se manifestó como un dragón ( Yo : como cuando Goku hace el puño dragón ) , el gran rugido de naruto se dirige hacia el rugido del lagarto - CHUPATE ESA LAGARTO ! - grito naruto sonriendo victorioso . El gran rugido de naruto desaparece al rugido del lagarto impactando en el lanzandolo al cielo perdiéndolo de vista hasta que solo se ve la inmensa explosión y arriba de esta se ve un dragón creado por el rugido de naruto y parecía como si estuviera rugiendo por su victoria .

Toda la aldea celebraba al ver la explosión , el rubio sonrió y se dirigió al cráter haciendo sellos y pensando - ( Esto te lo debo sasuke ) - el rubio succionó un poco de aire lanzando una gran bola de fuego , hierro , rayo y aire que impacto en el cráter congelandolo con una extraña sustancia solida .

En el pueblo todos agradecieron al rubio y a sus amigos dándoles la recompensa , estos la aceptaron gustosos y se fueron de la aldea convirtiéndose en unos héroes ..en especial el rubio .

* * *

Nota del autor : ¿ les gusto el capitulo ? ¿ que opinan del nuevo ataque de naruto ? ¿ creen que naruto desarrollara mas elementos ?

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero les alla gustado , no olviden dejar reviews .

Hasta la próxima ...


End file.
